el deseo de la sirena
by mephistos
Summary: si salvas a una sirena esta te cumple cualquier deseo... el que tu quieras


El deseo de la sierena

Ola mis queridos lectores soy mephistos decidí que para que mi cuenta tuviera popularidad subiré algunas historias con ideas pilotos el fic de el hada y el mago ya tiene un final escrito y un desarrollo ya planeado solo que debo retocarlo y además e tenido la enfermedad conocida como " vida social" y no e podido escribir tranquilos yo terminare las historias de poco a poco muy bien comencemos

Era un día en la playa 3 amigos estaban en ese lugar pero uno de ellos miraba el mar de una manera que solo se podría denominar como….. terror absoluto;

En su mente se veían imágenes de un niño de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel tostada estaba ahogándose en el mar tenia una cuerda ataca en el cuello además vio un pez horrible acercándose el se asusto pero el aire abandono su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraban pero entre cerrando los ojos vio unos ojos plateados, caballo largo de color azul oscuro y nada todo oscuro.

El se despertó en un coral su padre lo encontró ya que el se fue a jugar al mar pero no volvió y su padre lo estuvo buscando desde entonces no a querido acercarse al mar de por vida pero sus amigos sasuke y sakura literalmente lo obligaron a venir por que habrá un concierto de rock al final su banda favorita y valía la pena.

Sasuke: que te traes buscas algún pez para realizar actos sofilicos cabeza de burro

Naruto: cállate idiota

Sasuke: ya enserio ¿estás bien?

Naruto: si solo…. Nada olvídalo donde ¿está, sakura?

Sasuke: se encontró con ino no tienes ningún problema de que salga con ella ¿o s?

Naruto: no para nada… eso ya está en el pasado a un que si quisiera una novia me he sentido solo

Sakura: ¡OIGAN CHICOS YA VENGANSE ES HORA DE COMER!

Los dos se fueron a reunirse con sus amigos a disfrutar de una parrillada llegaron lee, ino, tenten, shikamaru y chouji este último arraso con todo como siempre hablaron de temas triviales ino como siempre traba de presentarle una chica nueva a naruto para tener novia pero este no les hacía mucho caso no por que no fueran bonitas, eran muy superficiales, falsas etc.

A este le aburrían él dice que encontraría a una novia el mismo el estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga sakura toda su vida pero ella le gustaba su amigo sasuke el sabia de lo que sentía el rubio por la rosada así que decidió no hacerle caso por respeto a su amistad pero él se fue enamorando de la chica poco a poco y naruto le dijo que lo intentara que el encontraría algo mejor y asi fue.

Ya era casi de madrugada y el concierto estaba en proceso naruto decidió salir a caminar un rato el mar a un que era tranquilo se le hacía aterrador a un más en la noche por su trauma pero intentaba superarlo caminando cerca de ahí escucho unos gritos no se oirían por la música pero como el estaba cerca fue haya, siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un montículo de rocas se dio cuenta que la voz era de una chica vio que tenía medio cuerpo bajo el agua y la cabeza atorada en una especie de agujero el quería salvarla pero el miedo lo mataba trago duro y salto.

Nado hasta donde estaba la chica sentía que cada bello de su cuerpo se le erizaba por el terror e imágenes de ese trauma pasaban en su cabeza pero se tragó su miedo para salvar una vida llego se puso detrás de ella no pudo sentir sus piernas ya que las algas le estorbaban eran tantas que no podía sentir nada y dijo:

Naruto: no te preocupes yo te sacare de aquí

Tiro y tiro y logro sacarla cuando la vio era una chica realmente hermosa tanto que se sonrojo muy fuerte tenia piel blanca, ojos plateados, cabello azul pero su rostro ¡madre mía! Era venus reencarnada se quedaron mirándose hasta que:

¿?: gr…graci….as ( lo dijo sonrojada)

Naruto: no hay de qué pero que hacías hay

¿?: una corriente muy fuerte me empujó y pues… jejejeje me quede atorada…. ¡MI COLLAR O NO DEVIO A VER QUEDADO ADENTRO DEL AGUJERO!

Naruto: no te preocupes lo sacare

De inmediato metió la mano y saco un especie de collar hecho de conchas y corales que brillaban como joyas

Naruto: aquí tienes ¿como te llamas?

¿?: yo me llamo hi…..

Pero una hola los arrastro fuera y cayeron a tierra firme naruto se levantó quito la manta de algas que los envolvían y luego

Hinata: jejejeje mi nombre es hinata

Naruto: mucho gust…..

Cuando le iba a dar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse vio que tenía una cola de pescado en vez de piernas y además no tenía nada encima del torso

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡ Tienes una cola!

Hinata: ehhhhh ¡AHHHHH! Lo siento debí decirte antes soy una sirena encantada

Ella extendió su mano pero naruto solo se le quedo mirando

Hinata: ¿pasa algo?

Naruto: e visto…películas y…. las sirenas engañan a los marinos para devorarlos

Hinata: aaaa eso hacen las sirenas de mares profundos de los océanos como lo dicen ustedes… haci océano atlántico yo soy de los océanos pacíficos solo comemos pescados pero… HOYE tú me ayudaste ¿sabes lo que significa?

Naruto: ¿que?

Hinata: si ayudas a una sirena tienes un deseo

Naruto: ¿un deseo? ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

Hinata: claro mientras no afecten las leyes de la naturaleza

Naruto se puso la mano en la barbilla pensando podría pedir cualquier cosa poder, dinero , fama todo podría estar en su mano pero recordó algo que en sus 16 años a deseado desde que sasuke anda con sakura.

Naruto: quiero una novia

Hinata: ¿una novia?

Naruto: si mira quiero una chica pero no cualquier chica quiero una mujer joven que me ame que su belleza haga que cualquier hombre no deje de mirarla con una sonrisa que ilumine mis mañanas quiero que me ame para siempre que cure mi corazón roto no solo quiero que sea hermosa quiero que me quiera tal como soy, que su alma sea mucho más hermosa que su cuerpo que sea tierna, amigable, cariñosa, linda y que este conmigo siempre ese es mi deseo

Hinata: valla...me habían dicho que los humanos pedían poder y dinero siempre pero…. Esta es diferente

Todo se ilumino naruto despertó en su cama se tocó la cabeza

Naruto: valla…..todo fue un sueño

Hinata: todo fue un que cariño

Naruto: ¿¡que no fue un sueño que haces en mi cama es mas estas desnuda y tienes piernas!?

Hinata: jajajaja estoy cumpliendo tu deseo

Naruto: ehhh

Hinata: siii tu pediste a una mujer que te amé bueno aquí estoy mi cielo…..

Y beso a naruto este se desmallo por tal acto.


End file.
